A Thousand Miles for You
by TAJNace
Summary: an story about artie and his miracle. i bet you can guess what it is
1. chapter 1: the jacket

I Would Walk a Thousand Miles for You

Chapter 1: the jacket

It has been two weeks since school started and every day is hell for me. I see Mike and Tina everyday at glee and in the halls. Me and Tina are still tight but she is not my woman anymore. Basically it sucks. Kurt tells me that she is always talking to him about Mike. I guess she is just trying to be nice by not talking about him around me but I can see the way she looks at him. I wish she would look at me like that. What does he have that I don't … well besides two working legs and being a football player… with abs. sheesh girls. But soon I would be the one who was lusted after by all the women. Well maybe not, but I am going to become the first paraplegic football player with the best abs in the state!

As Artie rolled down the halls all that could be heard was the rolling of his wheel because what he wore shocked everyone. Artie had thought that the coach wasn't going to like his idea as him being a battering ram but coach beast had said if he had gained at least fifteen pounds in muscles he would be allowed to play. And for the last five weeks she had pushed him so far he felt as if he could lift a car. Artie had loved the way he felt invincible. But the fact that his control of wheel chair had gotten worst and his back was killing him was something he was going to have to get used to. The doctor had said that is was because of all the exercise he was getting and the Doc had said it was good for him. Artie had decided not to tell anyone about him making it on the football team just in case coach changed her mind. Surprisingly she hadn't after he had meet the quota of fifteen pound he was going to join the regular practices and that meant he was going to wear the thing he never imagined he would wear since the accident, a football jacket.

It was second period and a permanent smile was across his face. Everyone had asked him if he was the water boy or the mascot and the jacket was supposed to make him feel as though he was part of the team. At first Artie had felt insulted with everyone because they thought he could never be apart of a school sports team but now he didn't really care he just could not wait until he got on the pitch for the first time and the other teams expression of disbelief that is until he got his first touchdown. Artie was lost in fantasy as a flustered Kurt rushed into the class room. Artie snapped out of it when Kurt dropped all his things onto his desk lifting Artie out of the entire football team chanting his name, including puck, fantasy.

"Why didn't you tell me and why would you" Kurt interrogated

"What are you talking about Kurt? Football?" Artie questioned back

"Well duh, of course I mean football"

"To answer your first question I didn't tell anyone except my parent who by the way had a major freak out and I didn't tell anyone else because I didn't want to be the delusional wheelchair kid!"

"Okay one what parent wouldn't 'freak out' if their paraplegic son wanted to be on the football team also good call on not telling anyone I mean telling people you are on the football team when your a para, not so wise so does Tina know?"

"No, she has appointments all day but she will be so surprised in glee won't she" Artie said with a devilish smirk that was quite cute from Kurt's view.

" well you did join the team to make her jealous so I just thought you would tell her first"

"what! No I did this for me and no one else" Artie answered defensively

Throughout the day Kurt interrogated Artie until he finally gave it. At lunch Artie confessed that he was bitter about how Tina and hi, had broken up and how Tina had just latched on to Mike and his dancing.

"…and I wanted abs" Artie pouted but then a grin crossed his face as he lifted up his shirt to show in all his six pack. Kurt's eyes looked like saucers they were so wide and his ground struck jaw had slight drool coming out of his mouth.

"When d…did you get those?" Kurt stampeded

"I told you I have been working out the last five weeks and I need to gain fifteen pounds of muscles. No one noticed because of the sweater vests… you can admit it I am now a stud in disguise"

"I would never admit to that … wait that is where you have been for the last five weeks"

"Yep, was it worth it? I can't wait until tomorrow" Artie said with his glowing smile.

"What is it tomorrow?" Kurt asked softly, already knowing the answer.

"it is going to be my first game!" Artie exclaimed happily. He said it loudly enough that the whole cafeteria heard it. Just like Artie had wanted. Artie took the remains of his lunch threw it away and rolled out with all eyes on him, and leaving a confused and shocked Kurt watching him leave. A single thought popped into Kurt's head "this will not end up good"

Authors notes:

I do not own glee.

This story has been simmering in my head since wheels and I just had to write it down. Tell my how I did and if you want more or a lot more. This is by the way the first chapter so this is just introducing everything. The next chapters name is going to be glee practice and it is about how everyone feels about him joining the football team. If there are any reaction you would like to see I have some ideaas but I would love to have some input from you! oh yeah this is cliff hanger ending don't worry it will get way more interesting


	2. Chapter 2: Glee and misery

Chapter 2: Glee and Misery

As the final bell rang I wheeled myself to glee club and damn, it was the right place to be. I was the happiest, and the most popular kid in the school. As I rolled down the hall all eyes were on me. It was like that all day but know all the guys had started talking to me saying "what's up? You really playing football tomorrow"

"maybe" I said with a shrug.

As I rolled in to glee, all my recent excitement seemed to double, not triple… I don't know but all I knew was that Tina was there and her facial expression was amazing, both pretty and hilarious. Like most people earlier today she couldn't believe it.

"you joined the football team?" she question astonished.

"It seems like I did" Artie said with a devilish smirk he had mastered when talking with Kurt.

"no your not, you are going to get hurt and your not stron…" before she could finish Artie pulled off his shirt and showed her how much those five weeks paid off.

"Artie?" she asked dumbfound " you… you got abs?"

Artie looked down at himself faking shock. "and so it seems I did" he noted sarcastically "and they maybe the best in state!"

"Hold on wheels only my puppies are sick enough to go to the vet" puck answered arrogantly as he walked into Glee clubs with the rest of the members.

"uhh Artie why do you have your shirt of" Kurt questioned

"hey I am NOT complaining about this view" Mercedes said. Then she realized it was Artie.

"Artie? Okay what is going on I mean, when did you get that six pack boy?"

At that moment Mr. Schuster walked into a room where a buff Artie sat in his chair.

"Alright, I thinks I am missing something, would anyone like to explain why Artie is not wear a shirt and why he is so ripped"

"I was just about to explain that Mr. Shuster." Artie explained "well, I don't know if anyone has noticed but today I was wearing a football jacket and that is because against popular belief because I have joined the football team. Also I will be playing games actually I will be playing a game tomorrow so I hope everyone can support the team and me by coming and watching the game. It is at 4:30"

Tina was astonished, " Mike, did you know anything about this, Artie is a paraplegic he can't be allowed to play it is against some rule right" she was not about to lets her best friend get hurt. But Artie took this in an entirely different way.

"what do you mean by that! Just because I can not move my legs doesn't mean I can't play football or do anything else that anyone else can do" he said in a voice so low everyone just looked at the usual happy Artie startled, almost scared.

"you can't walk Artie and that is never going to change" Tina said taking the position of the bad guy. She really didn't want Artie to get hurt and she would do anything to protect him. Everyone gasped they has all thought the same thing but no one expected Tina to say that or anything but Artie took it the worst. A single tear ran down his cheek.

"how dare you say something like that" Arties voice said shaking. Ì thought you understood me. I guess you were faking it just like your stutter. With that Artie rolled out of the choir room shirtless as the glee club just stood there and watched.

The silence grew and grew until the club heard a bang. Finn and Puck the usually dumb ones knew what the sound was. They had only heard it once before but is had scared them so badly they would never forget it. They sprinted towards the sound. As they reached the scene they saw Artie a few feet from his chair and Artie looked up with pleading and embarrassed eyes and Quietly asked, `can you please help me up?" by the time the rest of the chub got their Artie was in his chair"

"what happened" the club asked

"Artie fe.." Finn started to say.

" I dropped something" Artie Blurted.

Both Finn and Puck look at his questioningly but didn't disagree. They would be having a talk with their wheel chair bound friend as soon as they were out of ear shot of the club to see what is going down.

Authors note:

Hurray for me I finished another chapter! I hope you like it I will try and finish another chapter soon. The coolest part is about to come up so I hope everyone is ready. Also I am always taking suggestions for story ideas or other wise. I LOVE feed back so please review.


	3. chapter 3: the Bullies

Chapter 3: The bullies

It was the most humiliating moment of my life. I had actually fallen out of my chair by myself. I felt so helpless on the ground. I was angrily rolling away from that heartless woman and I accidently twisted the wheel of my chair or something, next thing I knew I was on the cold, dirty ground. Thank god it was Puck and Finn who saw me. It was just like that time a couple years ago those two buffoons were messing with me as usual but this time Finn knocked me out of my chair. The worst moment of my life but Finn changed a bit after that. He wouldn't be such a bully to me even Puck was a bit less harsh on me. But I am very glad that it was them that found me because anyone else would have called the ambulance but I was fine I mean it was not like my legs hurt from the fall I thought bitterly. But I still had to explain things to them. Puck and Finn deserved that much at least.

"Who pushed you?" spat Puck

"Yeah! Who every did this to you is going to die!" added Finn

Arite looked at the ground ashamed. "I fell on my own"

"What?" they both asked at once.

"How? I mean you have been in the chair for eight years, how could you fall out of it with so much practice" Finn asked innocently.

"Seriously dude tell us who pushed you and me and Finn will beat them to the ground then you can run them over" Puck remark. Artie just looked at him astonished. That was the nicest thing puck had ever said to him.

"No really I fell, but it is no problem. My back had been hurting lately; I think it is just my body reacting to all the muscles growth" Artie said seemingly sizing up the entire incident in a matter of moments.

"well if you say so maan but if you fall out in a crowd we can't cover you" said Finn

"yeah, we will NOT be covering your ass again do you understand me" Puck said was the two guys walked away satisfied with his answer. And Artie just sat there. Alone. Shirtless. Ripped.

That is until two football player walked up to him. They just looked at the him. Usually it was against their morals to hit or slushie a paraplegic but this dork had crossed a line. And him not wearing a shirt made the moment even sweeter. Atir just looked up at the football stars wondering what it would be like to play a game, to win one but before he could ask …

SPLASH! Now Artie was alone, shirtless, ripped and covered in blueberry slushy.

"good luck tomorrow" they sneered. Artie could not believe the day he was having at first it was amazing but now it was awful. How could his team mates do that to him? But he quickly changed his thoughts if he wanted to win he needed a winning attitude!

_I don't need luck _Artie thought to himself. He decided that no matter what people said he would play tomorrows game and they would win. Even if it killed him. And he rolled himself out of the school praying that he would not be fall again.

Authors notes:

Thank you for all the comments

And sorry for a short chapter but it will be worth it.!

I decided that there was going to be some bromance in this chapter and a little less of Tina but do not worry I have not forgotten about her.

This chapter may seem like a filler but there are some important plot points in it I needed to put in the story. Also always loving the review they motivate me so much. Also thanks for all the review so far! YOU GUYS ROCK!


	4. Chapter 4: the slip up

Chapter 4: A slip up

Today was the day of redemption, of rebirth, of the world seeing me in a new light. Today is my first football game and we would win no matter what. Energy surged through me as I wheeled down the hall. I hadn't even played a game but I was being noticed. My entire family was ecstatic about me playing a team sport. They don't think I will get any game time but I will I am sure of it. This WILL be the day that changes my life forever… yeah I know that sounds way too optimistic but what can I say but I am pumped. No one will be able to bring me down. Not the overprotective Puck and Finn, not the bullies who slushied me, and especially not the lovebirds who think it is okay to kiss right in front of me… not that I care or anything but… kissing is a private thing that people should do in private. Yep, that's right.

The day seemed to be trickle by for Artie. But finally lunch came around and as he rolled into the cafeteria he heard two freshmen talking about how this was going to be their first sold out game. Artie swelled with pride, no doubt that this was all thanks to him. It stung a bit because he knew that everyone just wanted to see a paraplegic person play foot ball. But what he saw took all the excitement and happiness out of his day for one of two reasons one he was heading for a well placed puddle at an alarmingly fast speed, which even if his back wasn't hurting, that he knew he was going to fall. In the corner of his eyes he saw two of the football players snickering. They had no idea who bad this was going to turn out. And the second thing was that the one person who he never ever want to see out of his chair again was sitting right their. Tina.

Artie knew he couldn't do anything about him falling but he could prevent anyone else from getting hurt. Because really what could happen to Artie? Bruise his knee.

"Move out of they way!" he screamed. Causing every ones attention to fix on him; this was exactly what the jocks had wanted. _Clever _Artie thought was his fast moving wheel hit the spill and finally …

…. thump!

As he made contact with the ground _this hurt ore that he expected _Artie thought. Just like the day before Finn and Puck were the first ones on the scene. Puck grabbed Artie from off the floor as Finn fixed his chair grabbing some nearby napkins to clean the seat. All the while the two jocks were on the group laughing like hyenas. Both Puck and Finn noticed this immediately and as soon as they knew that Artie was alright they stormed towards where the lock sat.

"So" puck sneered " I think I just found the two jokers who thought that making our good buddy Artie fall like that was funny"

Yeah I think so" growled Finn uncharacteristically, "And you know what else I think I think, Puck"

"What"

"I think we are looking at two dead me walking" Finn spat out.

Silence filled the room. No one had ever heard find talk like that and everyone was scared to put it simply. By that time the jocks had shrunk down to mice size and looked up at their two monster team mates. They hadn't won a game yet but they knew what these guys could do. Their last game they had played Finn had dislocated some guy's shoulder by accident, what could he do if he tried to hurt someone and they didn't even want to think about what Puck was going to do to them.

But neither of them had a chance to do anything because as the two monsters, as the two jocks has put it, were threatening them. Kurt had stormed over. He had seen the whole thing and he was not about to let this one go. Kurt was able to walk away from the staring eyes of the student body but take away Artie's chair and he was stationary. When he reached the two jocks that had made Artie fall he pulled back his arm and hit the one closest to him straight in the jaw. We are not talking about a slap across the cheek. That Kurt's punch was able to make the jock whole head swing. The entire room seemed to gasp.

His hair in a mess and him gasping for air himself Kurt huffed "nobody EVER hurts my friends" the tone seemed almost as scary as Finn's. With his two cent in he straighten his hair and briskly walked off leaving everyone dumbfound except, surprisingly, Finn as Finn yelled, "way to go, bro" and Kurt's response was simple was waving goodbye.

Artie just sat their, mortified. He couldn't even be grateful for what his friends had done for him he was still in shock. He had fallen in front of every one. All these events were happening so fast his insides seemed to burn and all he wanted to do was cry. Not wanting any more torment he left the cafeteria. Very carefully. As Puck and Finn took care of the two that has caused the spill. Artie was going to have to thank them later but for now it was too much. As he rolled down the hall way towards the boys locker room for a shower she heard someone's footsteps running towards him. Correction, not just someone's, Tina's.

"Artie are you okay!" she asked searching his eyes for an answer

"Why do you care" he snarled

"Because I am your friend, I told you that football was a bad idea. You haven't even had a game yet… look, you are bleeding." She said looking at his elbow.

"its fine, thanks Tee for worrying about me but"- Artie tried to finish but he couldn't because at the worst possible moment mike came and wrapped his had around Tina's waist.

"Are you okay, man, that was really harsh" Mike said. But what he was doing was a thousand times more _harsh _than the fall. "Puck told me that they are ready for you to go run them over now" he said with a brilliant smile. It did not help that Artie was at eye level with Mikes _amazing _abs. Tina looked up at Mike with eyes that shouted _oh mike you are so amazing for looking out for Artie like that, I am totally going to make out with you later. _

It was official now. Artie's heart was shattered and all he felt was a cold numbness. It felt awful. But is was soon replaced by something else anger. He was going to let his feeling explode in the way he knew was going to hurt the most for her. Through they thing that she loved most about him. His voice.

**Authors note:**

**Sorry about the lack of updates but I was in a writers block. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter. This was kind of a sad one because all those bad things happened to Artie but it did show what good friends that he has. Also something really good might happen to Artie next chapter **_**hint hint. **_**Also sorry for making Tina the bad guy again. **

**Anyways love the review they make me so happy. **


	5. Chapter 5: Love drunk

Chapter 5: Love Drunk

I tuned my weapon of choice as glee started, I rolled my way to brad the piano player and gave him the song and he silently gave me a polite nod as he read over the sheet music. I twitched in anticipation as the rest of the members of glee flooded into the music room. This song was not one that I normally listened to but I thought it was perfect. The anger that filled was raw and violent. But even with all this anger my voice still sounded like it always did flowingly sweet like an ocean of flowers as my mother would put it. The last person to arrive was Tina. My heart shipped a beat. My eyes couldn't leave her as her smile lit up the room. I felt a smile slowly creep to my face. She was the one who made me happy and then as quickly as the happiness came it disappeared as she embraced the man I loathed. Mike. I thought I was over her but I guess things take time. I looked down at the lyrics. They were harsh and I was wrong. I thought I was going to sing these words to Tina. But I couldn't, it was not her fault that I loved her so much. This song was for me, for me to get over her. Not to hurt her… well maybe just a little but really nobody is perfect.

"Alright everyone, we have a surprise" Mr. S said with a smile. He loved it when students volunteered to sing. "Artie will be performing a piece he had been working on"

"Finn, I know you have done a lot for me to day but can you do me a quick favour" Artie said sheepishly.

"Sure" was his reply. Artie motioned him over and whispered a few words into his ear. Finn gave him a confused look but agreed none the less. He left the room looking for something.

Moments later he re-entered carrying a full body mirror and he placed it in front of Artie with a simple nod Artie dismissed him. As soon as Finn sat down the music started and Artie angled himself in front of mirror so he could see the audience with it and he began to sing;

_Top down in the summer sun  
The day we met was like a hit and run_

Artie chuckled, the first time they had met Artie was running late and he literally ran into Tina as he looked at Tina she had a smile.

_And I still taste it on my tongue  
(Taste it on my tongue)_

The sky was burning up like fireworks  
You made me want you, oh, so bad it hurt  
But girl, in case you haven't heard

Artie had a slight smile on his face as he remembered all the good times he and Tina had together. Watching hundreds of movies, going out for ice cream and singing together but then he remembered that he couldn't reach her anymore. and he looked in the mirror, reminding himself ...

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye  
(Oh yeah!)_

There's just one thing would make me say  
(Oh yeah!)  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, but now it's over  
(Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey)

Hot sweat and blurry eyes  
We're spinning on a roller coaster ride  
The world stuck in black and white  
(Stuck in black and white)

Artie then stopped looking at the mirrior and sang the next verse at Tina. He wanted her to know he missed her and how much he cares for her.

_You drove me crazy every time we touched  
Now I'm so broken that I can't get up_

Artie gave a little laugh to himself. The only other person who laughed was Puck.

_Oh girl, you make me such a lush_

There's just one thing would make me say  
(Oh yeah!)  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, but now it's over

There's just one thing would make me say  
(Oh yeah!)  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, but now it's over

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Now it's over, I still taste it on my tongue

When the Na Na's stared he slowly began to wheel himself toward the glee members but at the wrst possible moment his back had a spasm of pain and whole upper body propelled him out of the chair. This was his third time falling out of the chair this week and it was staring to really bother him. He would talk to his mom about it after the game. Even though this WAS his third time out of the chair everyone still treated it like it was his first time. Everyone crowded around him and yet again Puck And Finn were the ones who put him back into the chair as he was being lifted he was able to finish the song…

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na  
_

_Now it's over_

Embarrassed that he was being carried around like a bag of flour in front of everyone Artie didn't make eye contact with anyone, his eyes were glued to the flour. But there was another feeling. A weight was off his shoulders. The song had freed him. He was over Tina he knew it just like he knew he would never walk again.

Suddenly a pain ripped though his thigh. A gasp escaped his lips. Artie look down and saw his right leg slightly twitch. He sat their awe stuck. Had his leg just moved. _no I must be seeing things _Artie thought to himself . but what if he hadn't.

"Finn" Artie said slowly. He hoped this was true and he wasn't just hallucinating. "I need to talk to you out side… NOW!" he didn't mean to yell the last part but Artie really needed to check. The excitement filled his veins like the angry that flooded them moments.

My heart pounded as Finn gave me his signature confused looks as he rolled my out the door. I, Artie Abrams, had felt something in the lower half of my body. I looked at my right leg.

"Finn," I stated, "watch my legs very carefully this is VERY important" I could not stress it enough I needed someone to see this and Finn was someone I could trust without worrying about him admitting me into a mental hospital. He understood how important this was and he gave me a slow nod as his eyes shifted towards my legs as did my eyes. I glared at my right leg with so much intensity I though my leg would be kicking the air but all I got was a slow shift. My foot had maybe moved an inch but that was all I need because Finn saw this.

At first Finn couldn't understand what had happened. The only though that went through his mind was that _did Artie, the kid in the wheelchair, leg just move? _A slow smile crept to his face as he started realizing what had just occurred.

"Dude, This is so cool"

authors note:

WOW thanks for all the awsome comments. and people are subscribing. it makes me so happy! so i decided to write an extra long chapter. i am so sorry for the lack of some Artie and Tina moments but trust me they will come. also please keep up the reviews. they are alwasy great.

i do nnot own the song "love druck" it is preformed by boys like girls.

i sugest listening to the song while before reading the song part to get the feeling. also if you really want Artie to sing certin song just pm me i am always thrilled to get ideas.

and as you know i do not own Glee or any of the characters


	6. Chapter 6: Ice Baby

Chapter 6: ice baby

As I rolled down the road I thought about the strangest days in my life and I mean ever. First it was great, then it sucked, then it was a miracle. Life was really a roller coaster, not that I had ever been on one. I said how over protective my mom was. But this was beyond cool I mean, I am speechless just like Finn was.

A few hours earlier

"Dude this is so cool!" was the only think Finn could reply to the recent events that had just occurred.

"Yeah I know" Artie said seriously. His brain had shut down with all the question racing through his head. How could this have happened? Why? Why him?

"we have to go tell everyone" Finn said looking around trying to find someone to tell this amazing miracle to.

Artie brain began to whirl into overdrive. "NO" he said "I have a better idea but you are going to keep to keep this a secret for a few days okay" Artie said adopting the devilish grin he had yesterday.

"Are you sure man, I would be jumping up and down about this, and I mean that would be HUGE for you!" Finn said attempting wit.

"yeah please" Artie said rolling down the hall "see you at the game tonight." He said with his back turned from the giant football player, which Artie could finally complete with. But the chair bound boy knew that his friends jaw was at the ground.

As Artie rolled home his courage faded. He couldn't wait to show his parent's this especially his mom. But he hoped it would work out as well as it did with Finn what if it was a two time thing. as the thought floated across his mind he noticed a girl walking across the street. In front of her laid a huge patch of ice that she couldn't notice because she was carrying a handful of books.

"Watch out!" Artie exclaimed. As the girl near the patch of ice, but it was too late. She began to fall right in front of Arties eyes. Luck for her Artie was sitting right behind her but not so lucky for him he landed on him pushing them over into the snow.

"Oh my gosh!" she said, not even realizing that he was on top on him. "Are you okay"

"I have been better"

"You just saved me! You are, like, my knight in shinning armour!"

Artie knew he was going to blow it with this beauty by asking this but he looked into he green glittering eyes framed by long chocolate hair and trying to ease the situation with wit he said "my lovely princess would you be so kind as to pass you knight in shinning armour his trusted steed" as he pointed to his chair.

A look of horror washed over her face as she spat out "sorry's" and "I didn't know" and she finally finished her monologs with "Is there anyway to make it up to you" he eyes were pleading.

And Artie being the kind person he is said "Well some coffee together would be nice"

All signs of regret vanished from her face. "You dog" she joked "tricking me into going on a date with you"

"And what is so bad about all this" Artie said pointing to his football jacket covering a sweater-vest"

A sweet smile lifted her face causing the cutest dimples Artie had ever seen to form across her face "Mmm, Alright my knight where you like to go?"

_Well _Artie thought to himself_ I guess talking to my parents can wait cause I got a date_

**AUTHOR NOTE **

**Short chapter I know, and it is not my best work but I got to include the new characters. I don't know where she is going but she will be important… enough hints! **

**Anyways thank you everyone for reading and commenting. I just learned that you can check how many people read the stories and I was shocked! In a good way : ) **

**And all those people who are reading and haven't commented, I want to hear from you. Remember that comments make, like all writers, feel great! **


	7. Chapter 7: Coffee and Parents

Chapter 7: Coffee and Parents

Daniela and I, I found out her name as we walked over to the café, sat at a small, wooden table near the door of the bustling star-bucks and I was neatly tucked into the table and we were having a fascinating conversation on our favourite music, which was just one of the things we didn't have in common, she liked country and I liked anything besides it, but we still clicked. Daniela at fist was treating me like I was the most fragile thing in the world, it was irritating but she insisted that she would get the coffee and who would like to be served coffee by a pretty lady. But after a few minutes into the conversation she seemingly forgot about me being in a wheelchair. Not once did she ask me about the chair she just wanted to know about me, the person in the chair. Even Tina had taken a while and after numberless about of jokes did she seem to become comfortable around me. Daniela was perfect. he green eyes full of intelligence and wit, her flushed face with a natural rosy cheeks and a smile that lit up a room. She was the coolest so I just had to ask her.

"So, I wanted to ask if you wanted to go to my football game tonight" Artie asked.

"What?" and for the umpteenth time someone asked, she asked him "How?"

"Well" Artie said confidently, giving his know signature smirk "I will be a battering ram, milady"

Artie sat their waiting for her to say how he couldn't or it was too dangerous but all he saw was a look of disbelief and then, bizarrely, she began to laugh. It was a musical laugh she must be a great singer with a laugh like that Artie thought to him self.

"I have to see this" she said after the laughter was finished even so she would burst into fits of giggles. She looked at her watch "well my knight it seems as if your princess must head back to her tower" with that she stood up and took out a handkerchief out of her pocket.

"to give you luck, sire, oh yeah it is clean" she gave me a sweet smile and she started to walk toward the close door.

Artie loved the way how he was her knight in shinning armour. He always thought of a weakling, a nobody, a kid in a chair but she made him feel special. It was amazing how close one could get to someone in one day

"The game is at eight at the north football field" Artie shouted at her. She reacted with a wave.

Ten minute later Artie was at his front door it was nearly four and his parents would be worried and since they were so paranoid about him playing football they would not be impressed about him being late before the big game. He could imagine all the situation they must of thought he was in at the moment.

As Artie expected his parents were waiting at the front door with looks that could kill but that almost vanished when they saw him without a scratch oh him

"Oh honey, were… were so worried" Artie's mom said almost crying. "Where were you?"

"I was with a girl mom" Arties mumbled, he was always truthful with his parents no matter the consequence it was just the way he was.

"Joining the football team and getting a girl, boy you are shaping up good and you can sing you are the whole package." His dad said proudly. His dad knew Artie so well; his dad must have added the singing part in for Artie's sake. Both of his parent said it was alright for him to join glee but his dad's eyes had glazed over when he said that. At first his dad was a bit reluctant going to see his sing but at the end of the night he was hollering and hooting just like Kurt's dad. And when they got home Artie's dad had said "Boy, you should have gotten way more parts than that Finn boy, you Pipes are a thousand time better than his"

"If anything had happened to I wouldn't let anything that could hurt you every come near you again" Artie mom said like a grizzly bear protected her cubs. But Artie knew how to translate that from mom code that meant NO FOOTBALL.

_Oh… I guess my miracle can wait until _after _the big game _Artie though to himself because he really wanted to play foot ball and he really wanted to impress the new girl. It was really shallow but he was a teenaged boy after all. He deserved at least one time in his life to be shallow.

"I'll be in my room" Artie said happily. He desperately wanted to try and walk. He knew it was a long shot but who knows. Why can't three miracles happen in one day?

As he rolled into his room he quietly locked the door and facing the wide mirror he gripped his wheelchair handles and pushed up…

**AUTHORS NOTE **

**HURRAY FOR THE DOUBLE FEATURE!**

**Anyways I thought I would leave it with a cliff-hanger. Anyways love that everyone is reading this and liking it and sorry I have not shown his miracle yet. This is because I want to go further with the story and trust me I have quite a few idea brewing. This is really random but have you ever noticed that as you write you tend to stray from your original ideas it happened for this story… but I like it more than my other idea anyways thanks for the quick reviews and reads. You are all amazing! Also any song you would like me to put into the story because I will be adding a song in the next few chapters that will be very ironic try and guess ; )**


	8. Chapter 8: Artie VS Football

Chapter 7: Football VS Artie

_The miracles all have to come to an end _I thought as I laid crumpled on the ground. The fan whirled a breeze into my tear stained face. In the back of my mind I knew it wouldn't work but I still hoped. The pain I went though for the last eight years. Thinking it was finally over… just brought more pain. A thousand times worst than Tina breaking up with me, at least then I could find someone else or even jus forget about her. But Tina was right, I would never walk again... but you don't need to walk to play football.

With that Artie adopted his sly grin and pulled himself off the ground and began to put on his football gear. As he headed out the door he grabbed the handkerchief that Daniela had given him and tied it loosely around his right bicep.

As Artie rolled down the street towards the football field and he saw Daniela looking frantically for something. Puzzled, but more smitten, he rolled over towards her.

"Looking for something?" Artie questioned

"I was, but it seems I found it" she said looking Artie up and down. "I see your are wearing the good luck charm I gave you" A blush crept to Artie face. Daniela looked even better than at the coffee shop. There it looked like she was hiding her amazing looks, failing miserably, with sweat pants and a powder blue jacket over top of a darker blue tank top underneath. But tonight she outdid herself. She work tight black skinny jeans, a baggy purple sweat shirt that still managed to show off all her graceful curves and she had a pair of grey sneakers on with cute yellow lighting bolts. And to finish it off she was wearing a pair of pink ear muffs. On anyone else this would make them look crazy but on her she looked like a star trying to figure out a new style, which in a few weeks everyone would be wearing until she tried something new. Artie was infatuated with her and it hasn't even been a full day since he met her.

"So, what position are going to be playing, Artie?" the way she said his name made him shiver.

"Uhhhh, running back" Artie said not making eye contact. He knew people would laugh when they found out. "I mean how ironic is that, the kid in the wheelchair is going to be play running back"

"I think that it is a good idea, I mean you will have more momentum than the other players and more protection."

" Yeah but…"

"no buts, you are going to do great, I know it" she said simply with a smile.

Artie decided that this girl was something special so he decided to give her something back. Something he rarely gave to anyone.

"My princess, you may tire for the long journey ahead towards the battle ground would you like to mount my steed" Artie said seriously. Daniela looked at him questioningly until Artie motioned at the chair. A grin slowly crossed his face.

"I won't hurt you?" she asked as she slowly sunk into Artie lap.

"Please girl, I can feel anything below the waist and you are light as a feather, I would hope that I would be fine."

"Well, Okay" she said as she wrapped her arms around Arties neck giggling like a child. With all the working out it was no problem for Artie to roll the two of them to the football field. As they approached eyes were glued to Artie and Daniela. Artie still couldn't get used to all the eyes on him just like he couldn't get used to all the idiot jocks.

As one of them lumbered over Artie prepared himself for something stupid.

"hey everyone, Artie brought one of his cripple friends with him, look, they are sharing a wheelchair"

Daniela had a look of shock on her face. "Do they always treat you like this Artie?" she whispered furiously into his ear.

"Basically, but I learned to ignore them" he replied not letting it show how mush the comment had really stung. "I'm a knight remember, I gotta be strong" he said trying to diffuse the awkward situation with a wink.

"Well, okay" she said, he eyes clouded for an instant. "So I made you something for the big game" she said with a wide grin. Out of her bag she took out a bottle with an clear liquid.

"What is this?" Artie asked, slightly frightened for what could be in the container.

"Energy drink it will make you better, taller, faster stronger"

"Well thanks, I'll need it, this game is going to be rough!"

"Have some now! I want to see your face when you taste it"

As soon as the liquid touched his lips he felt as if he had drunken pure electricity. "Wow, this stuff is fantastic!" Artie said loudly. "I am ready for this lets do this WOOOH!"

With that Artie rolled onto the field, feeling like he could take on anything. At least he thought he could…


	9. Chapter : Boom Boom Crack?

Chapter 8: Boom Boom CRACK?

For most of the game I sat on the bench. Disappointed. I had really though that Coach Beast would really let me play in the game. I had only had a couple practices with the regular team but I had thought I would at least get a few minutes on the field. Embarrassed, I looked over at Daniela, who I thought would have already have left with some hunk. I was pleasantly surprised when I saw her with a huge grin on her face that grew even bigger when she noticed me looking at her and she gave me the cutest wave…

When there was only a few minutes left in the game coach beast had finally convinced her other players to allow Artie to play but it was more like she threatened them into it.

"If you guys don't accept Artie as part of the team I will have to find him a replacement, I know of a certain young Jacob who would love to be on the team." The entire team looked at her in horror even Finn, the nicest guy on the team, knew this was never going to happen. "So," Coach Beast continued, "Who has a problem with having Artie play the last three minutes of the game" she look the deer-in-headlights silence as a yes.

"Artie gear up you are doing the last play of the game, just do your best and win" Beast said sternly but in her heart she was jumping around like a little girl think about how happy Artie must been. She was right. A slow smile crept onto his face and his happiness became tenfold when he rolled across the sidelines and the stands erupted into cheer.

Yes, Artie thought. This was going to be his moment. His moment to shine, to have people think "he was the man." As he rolled on the field the other team looked at him dumb struck. They whispered to one another, "Are we allowed to tackle him?" or "Is he even allowed to play?" but one player on the other team did the thing no one imagine that one would do in this situation. Laugh. He didn't snicker but laugh a full blown side splitting laugh that traveled the entire field. Everyone on my team, how I had dreamt of calling a team mine, looked at him, horrified. While Puck and Finn had utter outrage on their face, they called in a huddle.

"Alright guys, we are passing and protecting Artie and going straight for a touchdown" Finn said bitterly.

"Why?" said on of the boneheaded players on the team.

"Cause…" Finn started and thankfully Puck finished, "Cause they won't expect it right and no one would ever tackle a kid in a wheel chair so we might win. Come on guys lets do this."

"YEAH!" Artie screamed. It seemed as if the liquid lighting Daniela gave him was still in his system. But this wasn't a bad thing because the whole team started to get pumped.

"Alright let's do this" one of them yelled followed by some more "yeah"

It all seemed to be slow motion for Artie. Finn passing him the ball and him placing it in his lap in a protective way as he rolled down the field. Puck blocking a gorilla from tackling him. Artie had thought he would get a few yards before he was taken down and so did everyone in the stands. But he kept going and going and going until he was about ten yards away from the touchdown line. Then, suddenly the jerk who had been laughing at him the entire time came and gave him a side tackle…

**Crack Pop Snap**

When Artie opened his eyes, he was on the ground and all he could feel was the searing pain in his lower back and an angel feeding him something that felt like liquid lighting.

_**Woah, I am so sorry for not updating recently. But I will try harder. This IS one of my favourite stories I am currently working on (total of four in the works) but as always I LOVE your feed back! **_


	10. Chapter 10: Darkest before the Dawn

Chapter 10: Darkest before the Dawn

The hospital ride would have been horrible except for the fact that Daniela had rode in the ambulance with me instead of my parents. I had no idea how she did it but I was grateful. The way she looked at me with utter concern and the way she gave an encouraging smile ever time she looked me in the eyes like she was trying to tell me that everything was going to be alright. But the strange thing was I felt great. It felt like I had the energy of a hundred men but the best thing was I could feel things in my legs. The tightness of my cleats that were tied up too tight, the way my football pants hung at my hips and the way the bed felt on my lower back. I knew that I should have been worried but I felt good.

After the trip to the hospital my parents obviously banned me from playing foot ball but I had something better now. Apparently, Daniela's father was a doctor and he had made this mixture that he said would help anyone in an emergency and that was what she gave me. She really was like a guardian angel.

A week after leaving the hospital I knew I was ready to show everyone "it". I thought it was going to take a lot longer but with Daniela at my side and the liquid energy she offered every couple of days I felt great like all my muscles were working on overdrive 24/7 and my back had stopped hurting.

Tomorrow was going to be the best day of my life and Daniela was going to be there. As if she could sense my excitement she early cancelled her busy schedule and I told her to meet me at my house after school.

That night I practiced the song I was going to sing the next day, but it was useless. I couldn't get more than half way through without laughter escaping from my throat. Giving up I prepared for bed not knowing what I should expect tomorrow.

As light rushed though my window my eyes shoot open. I did a quick stretch before rolling into my wheelchair, a move that I perfected over many mornings. I quickly got ready for school. As I rolled out my front door I saw a smiling Kurt who playfully mimed a looking at a clock on his arm.

"So how bad are the rumours" I said looking down at my feet.

"Well half the school thinks that you are dead, and the other half thinks you're a moron including me but you did end up winning us the game. Let's just say that Finn won't be playing a few games this season" Kurt said in his sassy soprano voice.

"was he really that bad?"

"well if Finn is not allowed to play for a few game the entire other team won't be playing for a few _seasons" _

"wow"

"yeah, well lets go we don't want to be late Mr. popular"

School was a lot worse than I though. Everyone was running up to me asking if I was okay and I heard a couple of kids gasp in true shock about how I wasn't dead and how that was awesome. The only thing that was keeping me though the day was Glee Club and there I would shine.

**I am so sorry for never posting. This summer has been so amazing and awesome I completely forgotten to update. Everyone who has been waiting I sincerely apologize. I would love it if everyone would comment on this to keep my spirits high! And the dawn may come sooner than you think **_**wink wink nudge nuge **_** thank you for everyone who reads my story and I am very excited for the new season pg Glee. **


	11. Chapter 11: Paralyzed

Chapter 11: Paralyzed

I decided to skip the last bit of classes to set up "it". No one had any idea what I was going to do except Kurt, who I had told to meet Daniela at the end of the day and take her to the Glee room. And as much as he pleaded to know I surprisingly didn't give him any hints. Silence filled the room as I plugged in my CD player. I had even kept this a secret from my band buddies and I felt bad that I couldn't let them play it because they might have stopped playing mid song when they saw it. I know that.

After the final bell rang the glee club slowly trickled in. Of which Rachel was the first person. "what are you doing Artie, you had your turn the other day… I mean how are you are you feeling better."

"Well," I said rolling my eyes, "let's just say it is a welcome back piece and try to enjoy it."

"Fine" she stomped away. As she left Brittany, Santana and Quinn enter the room and Brittany just glazed at Artie and winked at him. "Who's the new guy… he is kinda cute" the look Santana gave her and the giggle from Quinn was all he needed to hear to figure out that they were doing just fine.

Finn and Puck came next Finn grinning like he had heard the funniest joke in the work and Puck with a smirk like he was the one who told it. But when the finally saw Artie they shared a look of confusion when they saw he wasn't in his chair. A bitter look crossed Puck's face. And their was a small smile on Finn's cause he knew something was up but he couldn't quite place it.

"Damn, I though they had learned their lesson" growled Puck. As he stormed across the room, obviously going to get Artie's chair for him.

"Puck stop its for my routine" Artie whispered to Puck.

"Why is it that you care so much about Artie all of a sudden, Puck" Santana said. She was surprisingly bright when it came to ruining other people's life.

"uhh well it's nothing." As Puck sheepishly stormed to his seat and Finn giving him the thumbs up.

Suddenly it felt like the world had stopped spinning. Daniela. With her pure white dress, yellow mini heels, long chocolate hair, and makeup-less … she looked like an angel sent straight from god. A slow warm smile lifted his heart from any worries he had about today. She slowly floated towards him and finally when she got close enough her angelic grin turned into a playful one. "Lost your steed again my dear knight?" she laughed reminiscing the first time they met and she handed him the liquid energy. "This is for good luck"

"Thanks" I said breathlessly and I greedily drank the entire bottle. This stuff made me feel like the strongest man on earth. And maybe it was the drink or her perfect smile but in that moment I automatically pushed with my arms and kissed her… and she kissed me back. Her lips were soft and sour. I had never tasted lip gloss like this before I thought. I opened my eyes to see her completely in the moment and to see Tina with a look of horror on her face with a smiling Mike close behind. I quickly shut my eyes again and enjoyed the instantaneous eternity of kissing Daniela.

And finally when it ended I heard a quiet whisper "My first kiss"

Once again the room was filled with silence and I noticed that the rest of the Glee members had entered and not one of them said a thing. Finally a late Mr. Shu entered the room.

"Sorry!" he said briskly, "there was a staff meeting and… who is this?"

"Daniela," I answered before anyone could say a thing. "and if it is alright with you, can I sing another song."

"Of course, I would never heed someone's artistic talents. But be careful I do not want another Rachel" he chucked and ever one else solemnly nodded except for Rachel who looked completely appalled.

Daniela gave me a confused glazed as she stumble towards her chair in the front row which I had marked for her cutely with "For My Princess"

When all eyes were on me I started the song.

_I hold on so nervously to me and my drink  
I wish it was coolin' me  
But so far has not been good, it's been shitty  
And I feel awkward, as I should _

This was much as my body could take before my right foot started to bop to the music. I heard several gasps and "Artie?" but my eyes were only on Daniela who face was lit with a confused smile. But no one had stopped my singing, most likely from shock. And before I knew it my other foot started to bounce too I wasn't able to control myself.

_This club has got to be the most pretentious thing  
Since I thought you and me  
Well, I am imagining a dark lit place  
Or your place or my place  
_

As tears rushed down my face and several other Glee member. This was a moment more improbable than winning nationals but way more important. It was something I thought would never happen but I had. I slowly pushed my body out of the chair and stood with triumph I took a wobbly step towards the audience and stared directly into Daniela's eyes.

_Well I'm not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you  
I wanna make you move because you're standin' still  
If your body matches what your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through me on my way to you_

**woahhhhhh! Surprised? I kinda hope not since I tried to make it a proper build up. Unless it is about the double update! It is really for me as much it is for you I really wanted to get this one down anyways I have a very important choice. To continue or not. I have some ideas brewing and I know I left some questions unanswered but I love the end of it. Also how did you like me ending the chapter mid song? I thought it left a powerful note! and do you like my chapter titles. **

**Well I will think about it and I would love to hear about it from you **

**sorry about the long note since i have recently gotten into a creative writting class I would LOVE some feedback.**


End file.
